Someone Elses Dream
by mialuvsjames
Summary: The trials and tribulations of Nathan and Lucas' sister, Kaylee.
1. Chapter 1

In Someone Else's Dream

"Kaylee Scott!"

I sigh. _Here we go again._ It's become a morning ritual, my dad knocking at my door having to get me out of bed and off to school.

"I'm up Dad, no need to yell." I called back to him. That did the trick, I heard him grunt and walk away.

I looked in the mirror, it was the first day of my junior year and I was beyond ecstatic. Finally I wasn't the youngest in the school anymore, the seniors wouldn't completely ignore me, granted I had never really been ignored in the first place. I was or am the only sister of Tree Hill's very own basketball legends...the Scott Brothers, otherwise known as Lucas and Nathan Scott. People knew me because I was associated to both Lucas and Nathan, and that pretty much meant instant popularity. I have never really thought much of being popular, sure people were always trying to be my friend. The truth is, I only have a small group of really close knit friends who know the real me. Actually there's only a select few people in this town who know the real me.

For starters, the name is Kaylee Scott, well technically Kaylee Alexandra Scott, but most people just refer to me as Kay or Kayles. As I said, I'm a junior at Tree Hill High School and I'm the sister of Lucas and Nathan Scott, and daughter of basketball legend-turned car dealership owner Dan Scott. Thats just the version of me that everyone knows. Really I am just an ordinary 16 year old girl and I'd like for people to remember that sometimes. If people tried to get to know the real me they would see what my brothers and the rest of my family and friends see everyday: I'm a total klutz, I'm always late for everything, I don't really care about how I look or what people think of me. I just want people to see that I'm a friendly, albeit slightly over-imaginative teenage girl. Everyone always refers to me as Dramaqueen, especially my Dad.

If you want the full scoop on my life I'll start from the beginning. My parents, Karen Roe and Dan Scott, got together when they were in high school and dated for their entire junior and senior years. When my parents were just about to graduate, my mom found out she was pregnant with my older brother Lucas. She told my dad and my dad right away took no responsibility for the baby. He left my mom and went off to college where he met his future-wife, my step-mother, Deborah Lee (Scott). He and Deb dated for only a few months before she became pregnant with my other brother Nathan. My dad chose to stay with Deb and even marry her, something he couldn't do with my mom. He even took responsibility for Deb's child. Nathan and Lucas were born only three months apart, and not one month after Nathan was born, Deb and my father moved back to Tree Hill. Deb found out about my mother and Dan's other child and after she got over her feelings of betrayal and anger, she convinced my dad to ask my mother for joint custody of Lucas. My mom at first declined his offer, but when she realized this would help her and her child gain the life they deserved, she accepted. My mom, with the help of Dan's child support and offer to take care of Lucas part time, was able to go to the community college and earn her business degree. From there she opened up a small cafe.

When Lucas was about a year old my parents were both at a party with a couple of friends from high school, taking a night off from the duties that went along with parenting. My mom had left Lucas with my Uncle Keith, who is now my step-father, and went to a party where she would unknowingly meet up with my father. Let's just say things happened and nine-months later, I was born.

I grew up extremely close to all my parents, as well as my brothers. Nathan and I may only be half-siblings but I couldn't love him more if he was my full blooded brother like Lucas. My relationships with all my family members varies, I'm close to different people for different reasons in otherwards.

When I was a little girl I heard the song "Someone Else's Dream", on the radio while on a roadtrip with one of my parents. I decided from then on that song was my song. There was one line in particular that stuck with me because as my friends all say "it describes me to a T". The line is "she was daddy's little girl and momma's little angel." The reason it describes me so well is it describes my relationship with my parents perfectly.

Tree Hill may view my dad as a legend because of his basketball skills, people who know him may view him as either an arrogant son-of-a...well I'm sure you can think of the word, or they may see him as a hero for taking responsibility of his actions all those years ago. I just see my dad as a hero, because in my eyes he is. Nathan and Lucas always tease me for being such a daddy's girl, but thats just because I'm the only one who can really break through the walls of his heart. They always say I get away with everything when it comes to him, but thats just because they don't know him like I do. It's true that dad is a little harder on the boys then he is with me, but its not my fault, its just the way things are. Do I feel sorry for them? Sure. Would I change my relationship with my father because of it? No way.

My mom on the otherhand, is my biggest supporter. I've always been superclose to her, over the years we've grown to be best friends, not just mother and daughter. I tell my mom things I don't tell anybody else, and well it is true that my mom has a soft spot when it comes to Lucas, I can always tell she loves us both equally. People say your not supposed to be friends with your parent, but I like to think we are. I'm a lot like my mom in a lot of ways, I have her wild unmanageable dark brown hair, her brown eyes and smile. Everyone tells me I have her caring, friendly and outspoken personality as well. When they tell me I'm like my mom, I take it as being one of the greatest compliments they could ever give me, because that's what it is. My mom's the best person I know.

As I said before, my dad married Deb after she got pregnant with Nathan. At the time, I don't know if he was really in love with her, but those feelings have definitely developed into a deep love over time. Deb's great, I get along with her better then most of my friends get along with their real parents. I'm not as close to her as I am to my mom, and Deb definitely is closer to Nathan as is to be expected, but we do have a close bond. She's the one I go to when I want to go shopping and need help finding the best outfits for parties I attend. Deb's cool, she seems to know all the latest trends with kids my age, and sometimes she's like a big sister to me.

Keith, is the man my mom married, he is is also my father's brother. People find it strange that my step-father is actually my Uncle, but honestly who wouldn't. I love Keith like no one else, we've been super-close since I can remember. He's the cool and neutral go to guy. He treats me like a daughter, and I treat him like a father. He's been there for my mom since the beginning and I couldn't be more grateful to him. Despite the fact that my mom had an easier time raising me and Lucas after Dan offered to help, she still dealt with a lot of issues that Keith helped her to overcome. Keith is always the person I go to if I just need a shoulder to cry on, he's always there for me.

It may seem like I have the perfect life, two great big brothers and 4 cool parents, but my life is a little more complicated then it may seem. For one thing, my dad and my Uncle do not get a long whatsoever. In some ways I think my dad is jealous that Keith got my mom, his ex-love and I also think he is jealous of me and Lucas' relationship with our Uncle. My mom and dad get along ok, but because of the situation between my father and his brother, our family's do not really get together at all. Lucas and I spend 1 week at my dads, and then alternate the next week at my moms. Holiday's are not shared like I would like them to be, I may spend Christmas day at my mom's house and then New Years at my dads or vice versa. I wish my dad would learn to get over his issues so he and Keith could get along, but it just doesn't seem to work out.

My mom and Deb don't hold any resentment for eachother, then again they don't really talk because their never forced too. The only times they will say a word to eachother is to be courteous if they run into eachother around town or at some event.

"Kay, you better get out here fast before Dad breaks down the door." Lucas' voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"Ok Luke." I say back. I gather my things together, throw my hair back into a ponytail and race down the stairs, only to be greeted by the smell of smoke.

"She did it again?" I ask as I see Nathan sitting at the counter reading a Sports Illustrated magazine. He shrugged then laughed.

"Guess so."

Deb had to be the world's worst cook. She could burn anything imaginable. If you didn't think it was possible to burn something, she would go and prove you wrong.

"Alright, well then it looks like I have to make alternate plans for breakfast." I say with a laugh as I feel somebody kiss me on the cheek. I turn to face my dad.

"Morning Daddy." I giggle.

"Morning baby-girl." He says as he walks over and sits next to Nathan. "You and Luke might want to get out of here before Deb comes back." He knew what my plan was, he always did.

"Where is Luke?" I ask looking around.

Nathan looked up. "Oh sorry sis, he already left. Said you were taking to long."

I roll my eyes. _Of course. _"That little..."

"Kaylee, I'm warning you do not finish that sentence." I hear Deb bark at me as she enters the kitchen.

_Damn, I'm busted. _I think to myself.

"Well I guess I'm biking it." I say to no one in particular.

"I can give you a ride." Nathan offered. I smirked at him, knowing his motives.

His comment earned him a glare from Dad. "Need I remind you that your still grounded from your last run in with the law."

I laughed remembering back to two weeks ago when Nathan had been brought home, escorted by a police officer for driving with an expired license and no registration.

"Dad I've seriously learned my lesson." Nathan said defensively.

"Dan, I'll just drive Kaylee in when I take Nathan to school on my way to the grocery store." Deb said.

"Ugh, actually thats ok Deb." I say really not wanting to stick around to attempt to eat breakfast. "I'll just take my bike like I originally planned."

Deb shrugged. "Ok sweetie, then suit yourself." She said. "But you should get some breakfast before you leave."

"Thats cool, I'll just eat a bagel." I say as I rush over and take half of Nathan's bagel from his plate. Nate glares at me.

"Hey thats mine."

"Too late." I yell as I walk towards the door. "Talk to you guys later."

"See you Kay." My dad calls after me.

Ten minutes later I arrive at my mom's cafe, just off Main Street. It's nestled between an insurance company and a hair salon. It's easily one of my favorite places in the world. I can really be myself when I'm here. All the customers know who I am and no my story, but aren't bothered by it in the slightest. My moms cafe and her house are on the otherside of town, closer to my school, so it isn't the slightest inconveniece for me to drop by for a visit.

I walk in seeing my mom look up, expecting to see a customer, but smile when she realizes it's me.

"Hey honey." She greeted me as she walked over and gave me a hug. "Deb making breakfast again?"

I laugh. My mom knows me to well. Then again it wasn't the first time I had done this. "Yeah and this morning she blew up something in the oven and it was smoking like crazy. Dad even warned me to get out of there before Deb came back. He wanted Lucas to give me a ride here."

"Really?" Mom asked looking around for my brother. "Where is he?" She asked and I could see concern growing on her face and not seeing her son anywhere.

"Where do you think?" I ask knowing she already knows.

"With Brooke?" My Mom asked with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head. "Those two are spending so much time together."

I shrug. "Ahh its no big deal."

"Well how'd you get here? Nathan?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nope he's still grounded from the last time he had the car."

"Right." My Mom said with a laugh.

"I rode my bike. It'll keep me in shape for when the basketball season starts."

"Oh thats right your going to be playing on the girls varsity team this year." She says.

Basketball had always been a big part of my life. Ever since I could remember I had loved the sport, and while my dad didn't hound me about it like he did my brothers, I know he takes pride with the fact that I'm on a team. Although the girls team, the Eagles, aren't as popular and don't receive recognition near as much as the Ravens, we do try to make the school proud.

"Of course." I laugh as she states the obvious.

She passes me a big plate of a typical breakfast, bacon, eggs, hashbrowns etc. She always goes all out when me or Lucas stop by for a visit on our weeks with our Dad. She watched as I wolfed down the whole thing. She looked amazed at how fast I'd managed to eat the food.

"That hungry?" She asked, but I could tell she was concerned. "Have you been eating regularly? You look a little pale." She said as she ran a hand across my cheek.

"I'm fine Mom, really. I just haven't eaten since last night at dinner." I say as I brush her hand away.

"If your sure." She said concern still evident on her face.

"I am." I said. "But I better go or I'll be late for class. See you Friday." Fridays were the days that we did what Lucas and I called the switcheroo. We would go to my moms right after school and stay there until the following Friday.

"Right, well before you go Kay, I have to tell you that Friday we are going to your grandparents house and we will be staying there for the weekend." She said.

"Are you kidding me? Two days at Satan and his wifes?" I put so much dramatic effort into it my mom nearly burst out laughing. She knew how much I hated going to my grandparents. All they ever did was talk about how my Mom wasn't good enough for their son and why couldn't Keith find someone like Deb. They had never appreciated my Mom and all her strength and I hated them for it. Since I was so much like her, I was not afraid to let my feelings known. My Grandpa and I especially didn't see eye to eye. He always said I was too much like _her _for my own good, that I was going to end up just like _her_ when I grew up. He put emphasis on her as much as he could.

"Mom, you can't be serious."

"Honey I'm sorry, I know you don't like going there and neither does your brother, but its something we have to do at least once a year, you know that." She said.

I sighed knowing it had been well over one year since I last saw them. "Fine, I'll go.But I won't like it." I say as I kiss my mom on the cheek, goodbye and rush out the door and off to school.


	2. Chapter 2

"Class dismissed." Mrs. Henderiks says as soon as the bell rang signalling last period was over. I got up and gathered all my books together. I was just about out the door when she called me. "Ms. Scott?"

I turned aroud, not knowing what she wanted. "Yes?" I questioned as I walked over to her desk.

"Are you ok? You seemed a little distracted in class today." Mrs. Henderiks said.

I shrugged. "I'm fine, I guess I just have a few things on my mind, no big deal or anything, just your typical teenage problems." I assure her after I see a look of concern sweep across her face. I had seen that look on my mothers face enough times to know what it was.

"If that's your story, Kaylee." She smiled at me. Mrs. Henderiks was the oldest teacher in the school, she had taught their from the beginning of time it seems. She was my mom and dad's English Lit teacher when they went to this school. She may have been ancient but she still knew how to read teenagers better then most. "Just know you can talk to me about anything." She added.

I nodded. "Is that all you wanted?"

She shook her head. "Actually I wanted to discuss your last assignment with you."

"I did that bad?" I asked worriedly, knowing I had put has much effort as it was possible into that stupid assignment. English was never my best class, I loved it, but I wasn't naturally good at it like my older brother Lucas. I was more of a drama geek so to speak. I spent more time memorizing lines to the school play then reciting poetry in my head.

Again she shook her head. "No, actually you did very well. I wish all my students had put as much effort into this assignment as you had done." She smiled at me. "Actually I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind tutoring one of the new students to the school. His name is Ryan Sanders, he just moved here. It wouldn't be so much tutoring as helping the boy to catch up."

I looked at her and I was sure she could see the look of relief sweep across my face. "Sure, I'd love to help."

"Good then its settled. You can meet every morning at 8 sharp, that way you'll have a half hour to go over everything. I know that would be the best time for you too, considering you have basketball."

"You can say that again. So when do I get to meet this kid?" I ask her.

I then saw a tall guy walk into the room. I glanced up at him to study his features. God he was good looking. He had dark brown hair and the greenest eyes I've ever seen. His jaw was nicely chizzled and he had muscular build. He had to be about 6 foot 2, about as tall as my brothers.

"Kaylee this is Ryan Sanders." Mrs. Henderiks introduced me and he smiled at me. He had a gorgeous smile. I felt my legs go numb and I was sure I would topple over if I didn't balance on the desk behind me.

"Mr. Sanders, this is the girl I was telling you about, Kaylee Scott. She's one of my best students."

Ryan continued to smile at me as he walked over, he stuck out his hand. I just stared at it like an idiot. He frowned, probably thinking I was a snob or something. I smiled weakly at him, not sure what to say.

I shakily put my hand out and he took it. "Pleased to meet you, Kaylee Scott."

I grinned. "You too."

Mrs. Henderiks smiled at us. "I'll leave you two to get better aquainted with eachother." She said as she walked out of the room.

"So Kaylee, that's a really pretty name." He said.

I couldn't believe a guy this good looking could also be so incredibly sweet. I had never believed in the perfect guy, but I had found just about the closest thing to it, it seemed.

"Thanks. I like your name too." I mutter like an idiot. "I mean it really suits you."

He smiled genuinely at me. "Thank you. Do you have any nicknames or anything?"

I shrug. "My brothers and people close to me usually just call me Kay or Kayles, it gets kind of old afterawhile. I always wanted a cool name where I could have a cool nickname." I laugh.

"Well why don't I come up with a cool nickname for you." He said using airquotes around the word cool.

"Ok. You could call me dramaqueen. Thats what my Dad calls me." I laugh when he makes a face.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Beautiful. So what do you say, Beautiful." He smiles at me and I can tell I'm blushing like crazy.

"I like it." I say. "So your new here?"

He nods as he sat down in the desk next to me. "I just transferred here from Oak Hills Private School in Charlotte."

"So your a private school boy?" I laugh.

He frowned. "Something wrong with that?"

I shake my head. "No, its just that everybody thinks that Private School is for rich good two shoes."

He nods. "So I've heard. Well I'm not rich by any means, my parents make an honest living and are hardworkers. Both me and my brother had to work hard to earn scholarships to afford to go to Oak Hills."

"Oh." I felt horrible. "I'm sorry, I know I just shouldn't assume things about people."

He shook his head, brushing it off as if it wasn't a big deal at all. "What about you? Whats your story?"

I shrug. "What can I say. I was born and raised in Tree Hill."

"Wait, the teacher said your last name was Scott. Like Nathan and Lucas Scott?" He asked and I nodded. "Their basketball players right? My old team at school played against them a few times. Their good players. I've been wanting to play with them for a long time."

"You play basketball?"

He nods. "Ever since I was a kid."

"Oh. Well I'm guessing since you know about my brothers, you also know our crazy, whacked out family history?" I ask.

"I've heard a few things. All I've heard is your dad got your mom pregnant in school. Or maybe it wasn't your mom but he got one of his ex-girlfriends pregnant in high school and then dumped her and got another girl pregnant when he was in college." Ryan summed up.

"Thats part of it. My mom was the one he got pregnant in high school, Karen Roe's her name. She owns Karen's Cafe on Main Street. My mom and dad had me almost two years after my brother Lucas was born." I explain.

"So your dad dumped his college girlfriend and came back to your mom?" Ryan asked.

I shook my head. "Not exactly, it was more like a one night stand that resulted in me. My mom's married to my Uncle Keith. My dad married his college girlfriend, my brother Nathan's mom, Deb."

He looked more confused then ever. "That is some kind of crazy." He laughed.

"Oh trust me, you have no idea." I laugh.

"So what, you live with your mom and Uncle then?"

"Part time, Lucas and I switch between parents every week. One week I live with my mom, the next is with my dad and so on so fourth." I shake my head. "It's pretty screwed up, but its the only life I've ever known."

"Kaylee, you coming?" I hear a voice say from the entrance to the class room and turn to find Lucas standing at the door.

"Oh hey Luke. This is Ryan Sanders, he's new, looks like he might try out for the Ravens." I said introducing the two.

"Ryan meet my brother Lucas." I said watching as Ryan walked over to Luke to shake hands.

"Good to meet you, dude." Ryan said. "Kaylee has told me a lot about you in the last five minutes." He said with a laugh as he looks back at me.

Lucas looked at him and muttered hi and then looked back at me. "You coming? I've got to drop Haley off and then were going home."

"Where's Nate? Don't you have basketball practice?" I ask.

"Nate's god only knows where, and practice was cancelled on account of half the team getting into that fight at the last game."

"Oh ok, well then I'll be right there." I said. Lucas nodded and walked away.

"He seems...friendly." Ryan said sarcastically.

I couldn't believe Lucas had been so rude to him. "He's not usually like that I swear, he probably had a bad day. Anyways I better go."

"Well it was nice meeting you, Beautiful." He smiles at me and I smile right back.

"You too. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning for our first catch up session?"

Ryan nodded. "I'll be looking forward to it."

I nod and walk out of the classroom and let out a quiet shriek causing a few people to turn their heads. If it love at first sight was really possible, then I think thats what just happened to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I slammed the door behind me as I followed Lucas into our father's house.

"Lucas!" I shouted. "Are you going to talk?"

He stopped shortly and I could tell he was rolling his eyes at me. Lucas had never really been much of a talker, you always had to cajole words out of him. He turned to face me looking a little irritated.

"About what?" He asked me.

"About why the hell you were so rude to Ryan. He was just saying hi to you and you completely blew him off." I said raising my voice.

"Oh that." Lucas said. "Sorry I didn't mean to come off so mean, but come on, this guy was flirting with my baby sister and you expect me to just be nice to him."

I look at him like he's crazy and then nod. "Why not?" I say not expecting an answer. I already knew what his problem with Ryan was. "Luke, I'm not a little girl, I don't need you playing the big brother card all the time. Ryan and I were just talking and you know it."

"Talking? It sure as hell looked like you were doing a lot more then talking." He said using air quotes to prove his point. "I heard what you were saying to him and I heard his little nickname for you."

I wanted to scream."You listened in on our conversation?"

Lucas slowly nodded knowing I was angry.

"I can't believe you." I shouted. "Luke, that was a private discussion."

"Oh come on Kales, it was not a private discussion, the door was wide open and anybody could have heard what you said." Lucas defended. "And it wasn't like the whole school wouldn't know what you were talking about."

"That's not the point, Lucas." I said. "The point is I'm tired of you always protecting me, I finally found a guy who I like and who I think likes me back, and you have to bud in."

"Oh please, you talk to the guy for all of five minutes and suddenly your crushing on him?" Lucas laughed shortly. "I think that's a little hard to believe."

"No what's hard to believe is how much of a jerk you are being." I yell.

"What's going on here?" I hear my dad's voice come from the entranceway and I see Nathan standing there with him.

I look at Lucas who has a slight smile on his face. "Perfect timing, Dad."

I know what he's doing. I shoot him a glare. "Don't even." I warn him.

"Again I'll ask what is going on in here?" Dad asked. "Lucas, maybe you can tell me."

"Well it seems like your little girl has found a guy, and not just any guy a jock." Lucas explained.

I could see my dad's eyes widen at the revelation. "Kaylee, is this true?"

I sigh and glare at Luke even more. "Yeah it's true. But I didn't find a guy exactly as Lucas meant. My english teacher introduced us because she wants me to tutor him, and we got to talking. That's all Dad, we talked."

I tried to reassure him. I knew my dad still thought of me as a little girl and he really didn't like the idea of his little girl meeting a guy, especially when I was hardly even allowed to date. Sometimes it really sucked being the only daughter, especially to a father who was so overprotective.

"That better be all that happened." He said and the tone is his voice startled me.

"I swear."

"Luke, is it all?"My dad asked seeking confirmation from my big brother.

Luke reluctantly nodded. "Yes, but if you had seen the way he was looking at her, you would know there was something more there."

"Luke." I said. "Shut up."

"Kaylee, I'm not sure you tutoring this boy is a good idea, if he has other things on his mind." My dad said.

"Oh come on. Dad, nothing happened between us. We had a good talk. And its not like this should be a big deal, even if we did like eachother. I'm old enough to date now. You've said so yourself." I reminded him.

"You've only been old enough to date for 2 months Kaylee."

I sigh. "I know." I didn't need to be reminded of the stupid double standards in this family. Lucas and Nathan had been able to date at the age of 14 but I had to wait till I was 16. I knew that if my mom had had her way, I would have been able to date at the same age as my brothers, but she couldn't defy my father when I spent half the time living with him.

"So who is the guy?" Nathan asked.

"Ryan Sanders." I answered.

Nathan nodded. "He's a good basketball player, I've seen him shooting around, I think Whitey may ask him to join the team. Seem like an ok guy too."

I smile, leave it to Nathan to defend me. Nathan was the typical older brother. We would rough house like crazy, fight over the stupid things, but he was also the one who I knew that at the end of the day I could just kick back and relax with. We hung out a lot, watched movies, went to concerts and played basketball. My relationship with him was so much different then my relationship with Lucas.

Lucas was a lot more serious about things then Nathan. I think because he was my full blooded older brother, he took the role a lot more seriously. He always felt the need to watch over me, chase away all the boys who paid attention to me, and when we fought it was always over the more serious of things. I had looked up to Lucas my entire life, he was my hero and protector. I always knew he was there for me and I could pretty much tell him everything, except when it came to things like this.

"Thanks Nate, he is." I say with a cheeky grin.

"Kaylee..." My dad went to say something when Deb walked in.

"Dinner's ready guys." She smiled brightly and then realized something must be going on. "Whats up?"

Dad turned to Deb. "Seems as though my little girl is growing up." He said simply and Deb immediately got the idea.

"Kay, you met a boy?" She grinned at me. "That's great honey." She hugged me.

I laugh. Deb was awesome for a step-mom. "Thanks Deb."

"Yeah thanks Deb." My dad said. "I need a drink." My dad said walking into the kitchen followed by Lucas and Nathan.

Deb gave me a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, they'll come around."

I nod. "I guess, I just wish Dad and Luke would remember the fact that I'm 16 now."

"Well if it helps, I'm happy for you." She said as she put an arm around me and we walked into the kitchen, slowly. "We have to go shopping, you'll need clothes for the big date."

"Deb." I laugh. "He hasn't even asked me out yet."

"Well a girl can never be to careful, now can they missy." She laughed.

Deb had always considered me to be her daughter, just as she considered Lucas a son. I think it's because she never got the chance to have a daughter of her own, so she figured I was the next best thing.

"I guess not." I say as I sit down on the table next to my father who was at the head of the table, and Lucas. I look at Lucas, I knew he was still upset with me so I decide to try and make conversation with him.

"So Luke, I saw mom today." I say.

He looks at me. "And?" He says as if its no big deal, which it usually isn't.

"Well she told me that were going to Grandma and Grandpa's for the weekend, you me, her and Keith." I say and Luke's blank expression turned into a frown.

"You mean a whole weekend with the devil." Lucas said seriously but my dad burst out laughing.

Deb smiled and shook her head. "Dan, those are your parents." She said with a laugh.

"You sound like me." I say causing Lucas to smile. Usually when we had a fight it took a lot more to get him to stop being mad, but this wasn't the case this time and I was glad.

"Good luck, you'll need it." Nathan laughed putting his two cents in.

Lucas and I both nod. "Thanks, hey Nate maybe you should come." Lucas says.

Nate laughs but then realizes Lucas is dead serious. "No..no way."

"Oh come on, it might be fun." I say joiningt. "I'm sure Mom and Keith wouldn't care if you tagged along."

Nate looked at Dad and then at his mom. "Help."

Dad and Deb both just shook their heads.

"Dude you sound like such a girl." I say and laugh at him.

"Yeah crying to mommy." Lucas said.

"Putting you two on ignore right now." Nathan said.

I smile, life sure was crazy sometimes being a member of the Scott family, sometimes were good others not so good. But this was one of those times I realize I wouldn't trade my family drama for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday came and as usual Lucas and I had our routine in check. We would get up, pack all the things we would need for the next week and shove in the back of his car. His car was one that I idolized. It was a 65' vintage Camaro. It had the original paint and interior with a little bonus feature that Luke had installed himself...a cd player. It was in mint condition and according to my dad worth a "crap load" of money as he had called it. Luke had received it for his 17th birthday from my dad and Deb. My dad had to of course get my mom's permission before buying Lucas such an extravagant gift.

My parents didn't really believe in the whole buying a car for the 16th birthday. My mom says we have to prove we can show enough resposibility behind the wheel first and when we can do that, a car could be considered. If this was the kind of present Luke got, I could only hope mine would be something so nice. I really wanted a Mustang, and I knew my dad sold them at his dealership. Whether my mom would allow a car like that is another story. Oh well I still had quite a while to go before my 17th birthday.

It was 4:00 p.m. and school had been out for approximately half an hour. We arrived at my moms house and through all our things into our rooms. My room at my mom's house in my favorite place in the world. The walls are dark blue with a white trim around the edges. There's a huge window overlooking the backyard with a window seat that Keith had built for me, attached to it. The wall just behind my bed was covered in posters of my favorite bands mostly Fall Out Boy, Nada Surf, Jack's Mannequin and Boys Like Girls. One wall was covered with pictures of me and my brothers, my parents (all 4 of them) and my friends. On the wall opposite my bed hung my most prized possession. It was my huge autographed Jimmy Eat World poster. I had gotten it at a concert that I went to for my 16th birthday, with my best friend Breanna. The wall nearest the door contained a small painting that my brother Lucas' ex-girlfriend Peyton had drawn for me. It was of a large flaming heart with an arrow going through the centre. Inside the heart was the name Pete Wentz. He's the lead singer of my favorite band, Fall Out Boy, and the guy me and Peyton both secretly had a huge crush on.

I laughed as I looked at the painting, remembering my mom's expression when she had first seen it. She had thought that I had went behind her and my dad's back and started dating a guy named Pete. It took me forever to get her to calm down long enough to tell her that he was the lead singer of a band. I was just lucky my dad had never seen the painting, I would have never heard the end of it.

Lucas entered my room carrying a note. He handed it to me. It was from Keith.

"Meet us at the cafe." It said.

I looked at Lucas strangely. "Wonder what thats all about. Mom's usually off by now and so is Keith."

Lucas shrugged. "Lets go find out."

We walked over to the cafe being that it was only a 10 minute walk from mom's house.

"Hey guys." Lucas and I both greeted at the same time. We were shocked to see all the people who were there, especially one person in particular.

My mom and Haley, my brother Lucas' best friend Nathan's girlfriend, stood behind the counter and Keith sat on one of the bar stools. That wasn't what surprised us. It was the people who sat next to him.

I stared in surprise at Deb, Nathan and Dan sitting there as well. I was pretty sure I couldn't remember a time when our entire family had been in the same room together, especially since my dad and Keith did not get along.

"What's going on here?" Lucas asked as he shot a look at me. I was grateful to him for saying something because I was too shocked to think of something to say.

My mom can around the counter and gave both Lucas and I a huge hug. We returned the greeting and she pulled away.

"I know you must be surprised to see all of us in the same room." She said.

"Um Mom, no offense or anything, but surprised is a bit of an understatement." Lucas cut her off.

"Yeah were more like shocked, astonished, slightly confused." I said listing off any adjectives that came to mind. "Did something happen?"

My mom looked to Keith who slowly got up and walked over to us. He had a solemn look in his eye and I instantly knew my thinking had been correct.

"What happened?" I asked again.

My mom guided Lucas over to a table and Keith put his arm around me and did the same to me. Dad, Nate and Deb turned to face us and I could see tears in Deb's eyes. Nate looked upset and I was shocked to see a lone tear running down his cheek. My dad just sat there his eyes almost cold, they showed little emotion. I had a feeling that whatever we were about to be told would explain the look in all their faces.

"Kaylee, Lucas." My mom started but then choked mid-sentence.

Keith ran a hand over her arm and then took her hand. "Your grandmother had a heart attack."

Lucas' eyes widened and I felt tears come to mine. "How bad?" Lucas asked already knowing the answer it seemed.

"Bad, sh...she didn't make it." My mom said quietly.

A hand flew to my mom and tears fell, I didn't even bother to stop them. "Oh my god." I said.

Lucas put an arm around my shoulder and gave me a hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes as he let me cry into his shoulder. When I pulled away I wiped at my eyes and saw all the black mascara that stained my hands. I didn't care though.

"I'm so sorry, you guys." My mom said as she pulled us into a motherly embrace.

"This can't be happening." I heard Lucas say even though his voice was muffled. "She was one of the good ones."

I nodded in agreement. No matter what we thought of my grandfather, we couldn't deny that my Grandma was the one who made him bearable and to have her gone, was a huge loss.

I looked at my dad, seeing the look in his eyes. He didn't even have a tear glistening in them. His eyes..no his face, was hard as stone. His eyes showed almost no sign of emotion. I knew he wasn't really close to either of his parents, especially his father, but the loss of his mother had to be hard for him.

"Dad?" I asked as I walked over to him. He just glanced at me and for a second I swore I saw a look of true sadness in his eyes, then he got up and walked out of the cafe.

I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me from behind as I stared out the door. I turned to face Nathan and Lucas who were both holding me in a tight hug. The three of us just stood there with customers staring at us, thinking we were probably crazy. My mom was being comforted by Keith and Nathan let go of me and went to provide some sort of comfort to his mom. I just stayed in Lukes arms and cried.

Ten minutes later my mom had closed the cafe and managed to get all the customers out as well. We sat around the counter as Haley poured drinks. I could tell she must have felt really awkward and out of place but she didn't say anything. She walked over to Nathan and hugged him.

"So where do we go from here?" I head Lucas say from his seat next to me. Leave it to Lucas to always be thinking ahead.

Keith shrugged. "I guess we continue with our trip to Raleigh, your Grandpa could use all of us."

"Hows Grandpa Royal taking it?" Nathan asked.

"Not that well." Keith replied. "I talked to him a couple hours ago and he said he was going to start planning the funeral."

"Already?" I asked. "Grandma just died today and he's already planning her funeral? He really does have no heart." I say angrily.

My mom looked at me through tear filled eyes. "Kaylee, honey that's not true."

"Mom, how can you defend him after all he's said and done to you?" I ask.

"I'm with Kay." Luke agreed.

"You guys, this is just your Grandfather's way of dealing with things, he has to keep his mind off of things. I'm sure he is in an immense amount of pain." Mom said as she reached for both mine and Lucas' hands.

"Well I guess Nate and I will accompany you all on the trip." Deb said.

Keith nodded. "Your more then welcome too."

"What about Dad?" I asked. "Did you see the way he looked before? It was almost as if he didn't realize what happened."

"I've never even see that look in his eye before and I spend all of my time with him." Nathan said.

Keith sighed. "Unfortunately, I know that look in Dan's eye better then anyone. I've seen it on more then one occasion and it never leads to anything good."

"What do you mean Keith?" My mom asked.

"Well the first time I saw that look was when we were kids and our dog died. Dan shut himself off from everyone and started getting into some trouble, nothing major at first just little bousts of trouble here and there. The next time was when our Uncle died and Dan did the same thing except he was a teenager and this time the trouble he got into was a little more serious. I'm just afraid that now he could be more destructive then ever." Keith explained.

"Do you think he'll do something rash? Keith, I know how you feel about him, but you also know him better then almost anyone. Is there a chance he could put any of the kids in danger?" Mom asked as she glanced at me and Lucas in concern.

"I don't know Kare, I honestly don't. I don't think he would intentionally harm any of the kids, but he's in a dark place right now. Who knows what he's thinking. Up until a couple of years ago, he was close to our mom, she kept him from tearing into dad." Keith said as he rubbed my mom's hand.

"I've seen him like this too." Deb said. "It was after the last trip we took to Raleigh, Dan and Royal got into a big fight and things ended badly. Dan went into a sort of depression and well let's just say I didn't let him near Nathan for weeks. He couldn't manage to keep his temper in check."

My mom nodded knowingly. "He does have a temper. I guess I just never realized the brutality of it."

"I can't believe this." Lucas said. "You guys really think our father would harm us just because he lost his mother? He and Grandma hardly talked over the last couple of years."

"Luke, all we are saying is that when bad things happen, Dan doesn't know how to deal with them so he lashes out." Keith said.

"I think it would maybe be a good idea if we kept him away from the kids for awhile. I didn't like the look he gave Kaylee just before he left here." Mom said.

I looked at her. "Mom, you can't keep up from him. Dad obviously needs us."

"Honey, I just think we should give him sometime for the realization to sink in. Once we see how he reacts, we will go from there." Mom said.

"I agree with Karen." Deb said. "He may not do anything, but just to be safe, I want you kids to stay away from him. Kaylee, Lucas you two stay with your mom and Keith for the time being, and Nate will stay with me, but we will be away from Dan."

Keith nodded. "I think thats best. We will all go to Raleigh and see my father and stay for the funeral. If Dan wants to go, he can."

Nathan, Lucas and I all glanced at one another, more then likely thinking the same thing. This was going to be a hard couple of weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

The trip to Raleigh needless to say, was long. I was in the car with Luke, Mom and Keith. The ride that usually took 3 hours seemed to drag on as no one really said much of anything. I saw Mom every once in a while wipe tears from her eyes and Keith reach over from the driver's seat and hold her hand. I looked at Luke who just kept staring at the window with a far off look in his eye. I wanted to help him some how, being the oldest he had known our grandparents the longest and had even managed to develop some sort of relationship with my Grandmother, most likely over their shared love of books.

"Luke." I say quietly, but loud enough to grab his attention. "What's the book you are reading now about?" I knew this was a way to get him to stop thinking about the sudden loss of Grandma.

He looked over at me and smiled. He knew what I was trying to do and was grateful. "Kay, you don't have to do that."

"Do what?" I ask as if I don't already know what he's talking about.

"You don't have to pretend like everythings ok, you don't have to try to help me. I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to help you." He said and I slowly nodded. "Besides." He managed a quiet laugh. "You really don't care what book I'm reading."

I smile and nod, he knows me to well. "It was worth a shot." I look out the back window to see Nathan and Deb in the car behind us. Deb has her large sunglasses on that hide most of her face so I can't see if she is still crying. Nathan on the other hand looks the way Lucas did. His expression is solemn and he's just staring out the window.

"Ugh, Kales, your phone." Lucas said as he noticed it vibrating in my pocket.

I pull it out and realize it's Ryan texting me. The last couple of days we had been doing a lot of talking, not just at our tutoring sessions but outside of school as well. I could tell he wouldn't really need the tutoring sessions for much long, he, it seemed like my brother Lucas, was naturally smart and caught on fast. I hoped that when he decided he didn't need my help anymore that he would still talk to me.

"Loverboy?" Lucas asks. He had come to terms with the fact that I liked Ryan and he liked me. He even admitted the day before that Ryan seemed like an OK guy.

I look at him and roll my eyes. "It's not like that." I said as I flip my phone and read the text inviting me to a concert that weekend, I replied by saying that I was out of town.

"Ahh man." I say a little louder then I intended.

My Mom turns around in her seat to face me. "You ok honey?"

I look at her and smile. "Yeah just fine."

"She's talking to Ryannnnn." Lucas says in a teasing tone and I send him a glare.

"Who's Ryan?" Keith asks eyeing me in the rearview mirror.

Just as I was about to say something Luke cuts me off. "Her new boyfriend."

"Really? Boyfriend?" Keith says with a laugh.

My Mom looks at me. "I'm just hearing about this now? Kaylee you tell me everything and you neglect to mention this?" She says with a smile so I know she's not being serious.

"Sorry." I laugh lightly. It felt good, despite everything that happened this day, to be able to laugh a little. "Besides, he's not my boyfriend, as Luke implied. He's just a boy thats a friend."

"Thats now how it looked to me the other day when you were talking." Lucas said.

I toss him a look. "Don't help." I mouth. I turn my attention back to my parents in the front seat. "He's new so I'm just helping him catch up in class. We've been talking a little and he's a really great guy. Big brother over there even admitted it."

"Really Lucas." My Mom laughed knowing how overprotective Lucas was of me.

"So I guess if you appove, I have too." Keith joined in.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "He seems OK, like I told Kales. He's a basketball player."

My Mom looked at me wide-eyed. "You really are my daughter aren't you."

I look at her completely confused. "Ugh Mom, what are you talking about."

"Oh you know, falling for a basketball player and all." She smiles at me. "What did your Dad say when he found out."

The car ride seemed to go silent at the mention of my Dad. I still had no idea if he was even coming to Raleigh, I didn't know whether he was ok and that was what worried me the most, I didn't have a clue what he would do next.

"I ugh...he hasn't said much of anything." I said and that was the honest truth. I knew he still had a hard time accepting that I was able to date now that I was 16.

For the next 10 minutes things stayed pretty quiet. I decided I would try to call my Dad hoping he would have his phone on.

I dialed his number but it went straight to voicemail.

"No answer?" Lucas asked and I shook my head with a sigh.

I look out the window and see the sign that read "Welcome to Raleigh."

A few minutes later we pulled up the familiar street. The entire street was lined with large trees and Victorian Mansions. Most of the people in the area were retired rich people like my Grandfather. I always hated coming here when I was a kid mainly based on the fact that there were never any kids around my age, besides my brother who always wanted to read or shoot hoops in the back yard court that my Grandpa built.

"Well were here you guys." My Mom said. "You ready?"

I look at Lucas and he looks at me and we both nod. "As ready as we'll ever be."

The neighbors had already started flocking onto the property by the dozens, hoping to offer condolences. It really didn't take long for news to travel.

Deb and Nathan pulled up behind us as we stepped out of the car. Keith putting his arm around my mom, as if to shield her from something. Lucas walked ahead and I felt an arm go around my shoulder and smiled gratefully at Nathan. The crowd of people saw us walking up to the house and some recognized us as the family of the deceased.

Two old ladies came over to Nathan and me as we walked up the driveway.

"Your Mae's grandchildren, are you not?" One lady asked. I looked at how she was dressed impeccably and I could tell she was a snob just by her tone.

Nathan answered for me. "Yes, we are. I'm Nathan and this is.." He was interrupted.

"Your Kaylee." The other lady said, she was wearing almost the same outfit but a different color, as her friend. "Your Grandma talked about you all the time, both of you. She really adored you."

"Really?" I ask sounding a little surprised. I knew my Grandma was a lot more caring then my Grandpa, but to hear that she talked about us like a normal grandmother would, surprised me to no end.

"Were very sorry about your loss." The lady in pink stated. "I'm Bernadette, and this is Victoria. were friends of both your Grandparents."

I smile politely as does Nathan. "Good to meet you." Nate says.

"Thank you for your condolenses." I say trying not to come off as completely rude, given the circumstances.

"You have a brother?" The lady who was identified as Victoria spoke up.

I nodded. "He's over there." I pointed to him noticing that he and Deb had both been surrounded by a man and a woman and my Mom and Keith were as well.

"Kaylee, your Grandmother always told us what a great voice you have, I'm sure she would love it if you sang at her funeral." Bernadette said.

I looked up at Nathan who just smiled and shook his head at me. "Ugh thanks, but I really don't know."

I was completely confused as to why these people felt the need to plan a funeral so soon after my Grandma's death.

"Well we better be going. Don't want to keep Grandpa waiting." Nathan said as we again thanked the ladies for their condolenses and walked up the house where my Mom, Keith, Deb and Lucas all stood waiting.

"Are you ok?" Mom asked me.

I nod. "That's not what I was worried about, its this next part that I'm not looking forward too."

Lucas nodded. "I don't think any of us are."

We opened the door and found no one.

"Dad." Keith called. "You in here?"

We got no response in return so we decided to search the house. Lucas, Nathan and I walked upstairs while the adults covered the downstairs area. I walked into my Grandparents bedroom and was shocked by the scene in front of me. Never in the 16 years that I'd known my Grandpa had I seen him looking so helpless. He always seemed almost larger then life to me and here he was staring down at a picture of my Grandma, tears in his eyes.

"Ugh, Luke, Nate I found him." I called and my Grandpa, hearing my voice turned and looked at me.

Luke was the first to say anything as we entered the room. "Grandpa, we are so sorry."

We sat down on the bed next to him and looked at the floor where dozens of pictures were scattered. I picked up one of my Grandma who was holding a baby. It was an older picture so I assumed it was Keith.

"Is this Uncle Keith?" I asked and Grandpa Royal shook his head.

"No, that's Danny." He replied simply.

I looked at the picture. I had never really seen pictures of my dad this young, so to be holding one like this felt surreal.

Lucas looked at it and then did a double take of the picture and then Nathan. "Well Nate, looks like you really are like Dad."

I pick up a picture of my Grandma and Dad when he was a teenager. "This only goes to prove it." I laugh lightly. "Nate, if I didn't know better, I'd swear this was you."

He looked at us sheepishly. "Shut up, you guys." He picked up one of Grandma from when she was a young girl. I had seen that picture enough times to know it was her.

"And Luke looks like Grandma." Nate laughed holding the picture up to my brother.

"I do not." Luke denied.

"You do too." Grandpa said speaking up. I looked and actually saw a small smile grow on his face. This was really not the man I had grown to dislike over the years. He seemed to be almost human now. "You have her hair color, skin color and her nose Lucas."

I look at the picture and notice it too. "Well at least we officially know you are not adopted."

Lucas just shook his head at us. Nate and I teased Lucas ever since we were little kids that he must be adopted because he looked almost nothing like the two of us. I look like my Mom so I knew I wasn't adopted and Nathan looked like Dad, but Lucas never really knew where to fit in, until now.

"Well good to see you kids found him." Deb said as she walked into the room followed by Mom and Keith.

"Royal we are so sorry, we miss Mae already." Mom said as she down next to me and looked at the picture I was holding.

I looked at my Grandpa expecting him to say something cruel like he usually did to my Mom, but nothing came out. My Mom breathed a sigh of relief as she was expecting to hear the worst. I gave her a small smile.

"Dad have you talked to Diedre?" Keith asked referring to my Grandma's sister who neither Lucas or I had ever met. Nathan had one the rare occasion.

Grandpa shook his head. "No, she knows what happened because the hospital called her, but I haven't talked to her."

Keith nodded. "Well I'll call her and make arrangments to fly her out."

I knew Keith was having a hard time with this like we all were but I also knew that the way he dealt with things like this was to work and that is exactly what he was doing.

The 7 of us sat there in silence staring at pictures of Keith, Dad and Grandma and even Grandpa from over the years when we heard the door open and close downstairs. Keith walked out of the room to see who it was and I heard stomping up the stairs.

"Danny." Keith said. "Your drunk."

Deb ran out of the room and Nathan, Lucas and I followed. My Mom seeing the state my Dad was in immediately pulled Lucas and I behind her and Deb did the same to Nathan.

"Get out of my way Keith. I have come to pay my respects to our mother." Dad said.

His words were slurred as Grandpa appeared. "Not in this state your not."

"Dad please." Lucas said. "Come back when your sober."

"Dan, we will call the police." Deb said knowing how he was when he had been drinking, it had been a serious problem for him during the start of their marriage.

Nathan looked at him angrily. "God, you look pathetic Dad. Grandma dies and you have to get drunk? What kind of example is that supposed to set for us?"

"Stay out of this Nathan." Dad shouted. "This isn't your place."

I step out from behind my mom. "Yeah it is Dad, we get your hurting, but so are we. Please don't do something you'll regret."

Dad looked at me and I saw the sadness in his eyes. He wanted to be helped, but he was to stubborn to admit it. "Kaylee..I'm sorry." He said as he reached out for me.

I backed away and Dad looked sad. Keith got between us.

"Back away Dan, your not getting near her like this." Keith said surprisingly calm.

"Keith, she's my daughter not yours, so get lost." Dad yelled.

My Mom put her arm around me. "Dan, no. I'm not letting you near any of the kids like this. Please just get cleaned up first."

My Dad looked at everyone in the room and when he realized nobody was going to change their mind, he turned and walked into one of the many bedrooms and slammed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Dad stayed in that guest room for three days while everyone else prepared for Gradma's funeral. He only came out the one time to take a shower and even then it was easy to tell that he wasn't exactly sober. Mom and Deb kept watch over Lucas, Nate and I while Keith helped Grandpa to get a hold of all the relatives.

It was now the official day that we would say goodbye to our Grandmother. It was decided that it was going to be open casket being that she really had no external injuries, so it would only look like she was sleeping. For Luke and I, this wasn't our first funeral. When I was 6 and Lucas was 8 our Grandparents on our Mom's side were killed in a car accident. For Nate, this would be the first time he had ever really lost anyone close to him. I suspected it was going to be hardest on him, but he seemed to be dealing with it better then I thought he would.

I walked down the hall, wearing a knee length black strapless dress, of our Grandparents house and knocked on the door to the spare room my Dad currently occupied.

"Dad." I called through the door but got no reply. I called again and got the same. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to face Keith.

"It's no use kid." He assured me. "He's in a really dark place right now and he's not talking to anybody, believe me I've tried."

I nod slowly as Keith pulls me in for a hug. I embrace him back and sigh deeply. "I wish there was something I could do, that any of us could do."

Keith pulled back and looked at me. "Kaylee, honey you have been helping. Just being there for him like you have been is helping."

"I guess, I just feel so useless. Lucas and Nathan feel the same way." I said as I leaned against him.

"I know." He wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulder and kissed my head. "You are the sweetest girl in the world...so much like your Mom when she was your age, sometimes I wonder what my brother did to deserve such a great daughter like you and same goes for your brothers and him."

"Thanks, Keith. I needed to hear that." I smile up at him.

"You two ready?" Mom asked as she smiled at the two of us before walking over wearing a black shirt and matching skirt and heals.

Keith looked at me and I nodded.

"I guess we are." Keith said as he pulled my Mom into an embrace, along with me.

We all pulled back at the same time, staring at the door.

"Do you think he'll come to the funeral?" My Mom asked.

Keith shrugged. "I really don't know Kare, its up to him. He'll probably just drown his sorrows like he has done for the last three days." Keith said resentfully.

"Keith." I say defensively. No matter what happened I didn't want anybody talking about my father like that.

"Keith, Kaylee is right. Dan is just dealing with this the only way he knows how, there's no need for you to talk about him like that." Mom said and I knew she was tired of having to always be caught up in the feud between my Dad and Uncle.

"Karen, were hurting just like he is yet we still have enough control over ourselves that we don't feel the need to drink." Keith said. "Look, I like a good drink as much as anyone, you know that, but this is ridiculous."

"Look, can we just go to the funeral and pay our respects to Grandma before getting into this?" I ask really not wanting to hear anymore.

Mom nodded. "I'm with Kaylee."

Keith sighed and then agreed. "Where is Lucas?"

"Waiting in the SUV with Deb and Nathan. I figured you wouldn't mind if we all took one car." Mom said.

Keith shook his head. "It's fine."

"How weird is this?" I say.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

"All of a sudden it's like were all one big happy family. Mom and Deb have never had a meaningful conversation until just these last few days and Uncle Keith, you and Dad have never even stayed in the same room together for longer then a few minutes at a time. And then there's Grandpa." I said.

"It's strange, but sometimes the worst circumstances bring people together, and I guess this is one of those times." Mom said. "I've been talking more with Deb and I got to say, Kaylee I see why you and Luke like her. She's a good person. I admit I've always kind of blamed her partly for what happened all those years ago, but I do think we are moving past that."

I smile at my Mom. "Thats good to hear, maybe now family get togethers won't be such a huge deal." When we were younger Lucas and I used to celebrate our birthdays with the entire family in one area, but as we got older and saw the awkwardness between all our parents, the get togethers just stopped completely.

"We'll see. Come on, lets get to the church." My Mom said with a sad smile on her face as she lead Keith and I towards the SUV parked out front.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the church. People stood everywhere in small groups holding pictures of my Grandma and the schedule of the funeral service. We got out of the vehicle and started walking up the long sidewalk that led us right past the cemetary in which a plot was already being dug up. With tears in our eyes we all stopped to look at the hurse and then walked inside. Grandpa was surrounded by a large group of people all sharing their sympathy's with him. When they noticed Keith walk in they immediately walked over to him and did the same to us.

I noticed Lucas looking around. "Luke." I walk over to him and touch his arm. "He's not here is he?"

Lucas shook his head slowly and I saw the tears lining his eyes. Lucas was taking this a lot harder then both Nathan and I, probably because he was the oldest. I put my arm around his waist and we walk into the church where our parents were already sitting in the front pew next to Grandpa. A few minutes later the service was ready to begin.

The minister looked at our family and gave us all a sad smile before he began. "We gather here to remember the life of Mae Elizabeth Montgomery-Scott." He went on to say a few kind words about her and share a few personal memories of her as well. After the eulogy was given he invited some family members and close friends to talk about Grandma. I looked to Grandpa expecting him to get up, but he sat there just staring at the casket with tears in his eyes. Keith stood and put a hand on his father's shoulder before walking to the front of the church.

Keith placed a single flower in the casket and then turned to face the crowd.

He took a deep breath before beginning. "My Mom, was something else." He said with a laugh that caused the entire church to laugh as well. "It was no secret that we did have our differences over the years, but she sure was special. Growing up she was the one person I could turn to when something went wrong, she was always there no matter what. When I left for college she made sure to call me every Sunday night to make sure I kept out of trouble on "gods day" as she called it. As the years past things changed, we changed. I got married and now am raising two of the greatest kids in the world. Kaylee, Lucas and Nathan your Grandma was so proud of the three of you, she loved you. You were a big part of the reason she lived life to the fullest the way she did. My Mom taught me that goodbyes are never forever, one day you'll turn around and that person will be standing before you once again. So instead of saying goodbye, I'm just going to say I love you Mom, I'll see you again someday." Keith finished as he wiped tears from his eyes and sat back down.

My Mom pulled him into a hug as Lucas, Nate and I looked at one another and nodded to eachother. We all stood up at the same time and walked to the front of the church, Lucas and Nathan both had their arms wrapped around me and I had my arms around their wastes as we stood in front of the curious crowd of people. Keith, Deb and Mom looked at us a little surprised to see us up there, but also wanted to know what we wanted to say.

Lucas cleared his throat before starting off. "You might not know us but were Mae's grandkids." He glanced at Grandma. "Keith was right when he said that Grandma was something else. She was someone special to all of us. I know I speak for both Kay and Nate here when I say that we loved her alot. To say we will miss her is an understatement, she will always be in our hearts and never be forgotten. The kindness and strength she gave us will continue to live on in those of us who loved her and cared for her."

Nathan spoke next. "I'm not the speaker in the family, I'm sure you'll be able to tell that right away." He said with a small laugh. "I just want to echo what Luke said. We loved Grandma a lot, the memories we have of her will remain apart of us. May she rest in peace forever more."

Nathan gave me a little nudge towards the microphone and I looked at the crowd of expectant faces. I always hated speaking in front of a lot of people, that was more Lucas' thing. I had never been good at it. I was fine if I was with other people, but if it was by myself...forget it.

"Ugh I...I don't really know what to say." The crowd laughed a little. _Well at least I was able to get them to lighten up a little._ I think the myself. "My Grandma meant a lot to me, she was there with me for a lot of things. Hearing everyone talk about her like this I realize that I really didn't know that much about her. I knew one side of her the kindhearted, giving person, but I can see she has a whole other side that I never even knew about." I clear my throat after I felt a lump form in it. "I remember when I was little and I was at my Mom and Keith's wedding. They played a song called "Dreaming of You" and my Grandma told me how much she loved that song. So in honor of her I would like to sing it for you." I take a deep breath before beginning.

Late at night when all the world is sleepin

I stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star

That somewhere you are thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's no where in the world I'd rather be

Then here in my room

Dreaming about

You and Me...

I finish the song and see all the tearful faces in the crowd. I look up and see Lucas and Nathan both crying as well. They both put their arms around me again and we sat down. I sat next to my Mom who took my hand and squeezed it as she smiled through her tears, telling me she was proud of me.

The minister took the stand again and asked if anyone else would like to speak, when no one came forward he decided to end the service. "Well if there are no further speakers, would you all proceed outside to the cemetary for the proper burial of Mae Scott."

"I'd like to speak." A voice said from the back of the church. We all turned it shock to stare at my father.


	7. Chapter 7

Keith stood up to turn and face Dad. None us of knew if he was sobre or not.

"Danny, this is not the time." Keith warned.

"She was my mother too Keith, you have no right to tell me I can't say anything about her at her own funeral." Dad said as he walked towards the front of the church and stood at the pew as the minister moved aside. He eyed Luke, Nate and I as if seeking our approval. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was sobre for the first time in days. I saw Lucas nod his approval and Nathan and I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Instead of saying a whole bunch of things which I can tell were already said about my mom, I'd like to share a memory I have of her that I think will help you all to see the kind of person my mother really was." Dan said.

I looked over and saw Keith bracing himself for what was about to come out of Dad's mouth. I understood why he was a little anxious, Dad and Grandma had grown apart over the last few years, but Dad wouldn't say anything offensive at her funeral would he?

"Like Keith said, Mom and I had our differences but when it all came down to it she had my back. I'll never forget when I told her that I wanted to quit the basketball team."

_Flashback Tree Hill-1988_

_"Danny, this is a surprise." Mae smiled warmly at her youngest son as she pulled him into a hug. "What brings you home?"_

_Dan plastered a smile on his face as he entered his childhood home. The place held so many memories for him, mostly good but some awful. _

_"I came to see how you were doing, I know you miss me since I've started college in Raleigh." Dan said with a laugh knowing his mother would see right through his act. _

_Mae eyed him suspiciously. "Dan, what are you really doing here?"_

_Dan sighed as he sat down on the couch across from his mother. "I need your help, Mom." He said seriously._

_A concerned look crept across Mae's face. "With what?"_

_"I want to quit the team." He explained._

_"You what?" She asked, the shock very evident in your tone. "But you love basketball. It's your life."_

_Dan nodded. "It WAS my life. I'm not sure what I want anymore, Mom. I need you to help me find a way to break it to Dad, he's going to kill me." _

_Mae shook her head. "Honey, he loves you despite what you believe. I know he's hounded you about basketball most of your life, but he really does love you."_

_Dan stood up and started pacing. "Really? How come when Keith quit the team Dad treated him like a failure then, it was as if he didn't even care about Keith whatsoever. If I quit the team Dad will treat me that way, and I couldn't take it." He sat back down. "I don't know what to do Mom, I know I don't want to play anymore, its not the same. If I keep playing I'll grow to hate the sport and I really don't want that to happen. If I quit then I become a failure in Dad's eyes."_

_Mae listened to what he was saying intently. She wished the things he said weren't true, but she knew they were. Basketball was everything to Royal, sometimes it seemed it meant more to him then his own family. She thought about what they were going to do and then an idea came to her. _

_"Ok Danny, I'll tell you what were going to do. You know that knee injury you sustained a few months ago?" She asked knowing he'd remember._

_Dan nodded._

_"Well were going to say that you went to the doctors and they said it was a lot worse then they originally thought and that you'll have to quit playing." Mae explained. "That way you'll be able to stop playing but you won't have to tell your father you quit."_

_"You'd really help me lie to Dad?" Dan asked surprised. His Mom was the most honest person he knew. _

_Mae nodded. "I'd do anything to protect you, even lying to your father."_

_Dan smiled, relieved. "Mom, thank you." He said sincerely grateful._

_"Anytime, honey, anytime." She smiled as she hugged her son. _

Back to Present Time

"You see my mother really would have done anything for me and for that I'll always be grateful to her. I hope that my kids know I would do the same for them if it came down to it." He smiled at his three kids sitting in the front pew with tears streaming down their faces. "I'm sorry for everything, I love you Mom." Dad said as he wiped a lone tear from his eye and walked to the back of the church and took a seat.

One hour later the service was over and the coffin had been lowered into the ground. The crowd of extended family and friends had gone and all who were left was immediate family. Mom and Keith stood with their arms around eachother, tears brimming in their eyes while Deb stood beside Dad, not sure what to say to him.

Lucas and Nathan and I stood next to Grandpa examining the grave. No words were said for the first few minutes until Grandpa spoke. "Well its time."

We all looked at him confused. "Time for what?" Lucas asked.

"Time to go, I can't stay here any longer, I've said goodbye and there is nothing else to say. I'm leaving." Grandpa stated.

"Where are you going to go?" I ask.

"Who knows, anywhere but here. Thank you kids for coming to the funeral, I know it meant a lot to your Grandmother, but I think its time you kids headed with your parents back home." Grandpa said.

"But Grandpa, we were going to stay for a few days, help you until things calm down." Nathan said.

"I don't need your help, I don't need anybody's help. Just go, leave me." He said clearly getting angry and agitated. Gone was the Grandfather who I had actually felt sorry for over the last few days, the one who seemed almost human like. Royal Scott was back and with a vengeance it seemed.

"Fine." We said in unison and walked back to join our parents.

"What happened?" Keith asked seeing the upset looks on our faces.

"Grandpa's back." I said and that was all they needed to hear before ushering all three of us out of the cemetary and back to the house to get packed up. These last few days had been hard but it almost seemed as if we were in a different world, a world I never thought possible where Grandpa Scott could be perceived as human. Now it was back to Tree Hill and time to face reality again. Reality really does bite sometimes.


End file.
